Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 7 & 4 \\ 4 & 0 & 6 \\ 6 & 5 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 4 & 6 \\ 7 & 0 & 5 \\ 4 & 6 & 1\end{array}\right]$